Trophy of Courage
by Aquila-de-Sakura
Summary: Link leaves SSB HQ, About 2 years later he returns only to find someone has turned all of the smashers into trophies, and has put their powers in his own clones! Link has to go through tough and trying trials the events in SSBmelee to get his friends back
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers Melee, or any of the games associated with it, but if I did then they wouldn't be as fun, so be glad I don't.

Author's notes: Wow, I'm actually working on a story... I'd like to thank NintendoNut1 for reminding me I had fanfic ideas - heh... Thanks!

It was a bright sunny day. The cool crisp, winds were blowing, the grass in the fields seemed to sway along in the breeze; everything seemed perfect. Then, to break the silence of the quiet lands of Hyrule, I, dressed in Kokiri-like green garb with the legendary Master Sword strapped to my back, came to a stop on a high grassy hill overlooking the lands.

"I wonder how they're all doing," I thought to myself.

I had a somber look on my face, as I recalled pleasant memories. Then, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a worn letter that looked like it had been read many times before, even though I treated it as if I were reading for the first time.

"Dear Link,

How has your journey though Hyrule been going? Did you find anything new or interesting? All of us here at SSBHQ miss you and hope you return soon. It seems that a new tournament will be starting soon because a lot of new fighters are showing up. Most are really polite and kind; you should meet them! You better hurry back so you can face them in the tournament, they seem like good fighters. You better have trained hard! Bring lots of food and souvenirs! Pika! Pika! Pikachu pika ka pi! Chu chu ka pi! Jigglypuff puff puff! Jiggly!

Your friends,

The Super Smash Brothers Crew

P.S. ...Be on your guard... Remember that "incident" last time..."

My brow creased as I sat back and started to recall the first Super Smash Brothers tournament...

It all started after my adventure to Termina, I had grown into my late teens, about the same age I had been when I had defeated Ganondorf and rid Hyrule of the darkness that only remained as a nightmare to some.

I never found my dear friend Navi, but I'm sure she's happily playing in the woods with her fairy friends and the Kokiri children. I owe my desire to find new places to her, for it was because of her that I found that other worlds existed.

During my travels I received an invitation to an interesting tournament. There I met many unique fighters from worlds very different from my own. Unfortunately, not everything started out this easy. When I first arrived at the Super Smash Brothers Headquarters not all of the fighters were on friendly terms with each other. Most were confused as what this invitation was; some were very suspicious and mostly kept to themselves. Later, an announcement was made by the one who invited us all to this tournament. It announced that he had gathered some of the worlds' greatest fighters. At hearing that some of the Smashers were surprised, some looked like the announcement was expected to them, some looked excited, like it was to be a fun game; but to me, it was a feeling I've never felt before... Something in my blood tensed, it was a desire to fight. Before fighting seemed like a chore, like a job that had to be done because I was the only one who could do it; but there, I could feel my warrior blood being let loose, I actually wanted to fight. It was then that I realized it... we were all summoned here to fight... but why?

Later we learned the reason, the Master Hand, the one who summoned all of us here; wanted us to all destroy each other so he could take over all our worlds. Unfortunately for him, he never expected us to work together and defeat him. Later after he was out of the picture, we all worked together to rebuild SSBHQ for its rightful existence...

A year later, I left SSBHQ to see my homeland of Hyrule again. Now it's been two years since I last saw my fellow Smasher Brothers... And even though the journey back took four days, as I stand on this hill, preparing for whatever may be ahead... The only feeling I have right now is my courage...

"It's time to go Epona" , I say to my faithful friend, my beautiful, strong brown steed who is almost as brave...but not as reckless as I am... But something seemed to be wrong with her today, she looked worried and nervous, and almost turned completely around from our destination. After a couple of minutes of coaxing I finally got her to take a slow trot in the right direction, but not without a strange look from her that seemed to tell me, "All right, but you better not run away".

As I got closer to the SSBHQ nothing could prepare me for the sight I saw. There, my second home, lying in ruins as if a great war had been though there. All that was left were a few crumbling walls, a weird portal, and a scratched up pink warrior...Wait! A pink warrior?

"K-Kirby?"

And that's it for the prelude, What happened to SSBMHQ? And more importantly the other smashers? What will Link do and what happened while he was away?

Preview of the next chapter

"Kirby? You can talk?"

"Is...he back?"

"Where is everybody?"

"Trophies, clones?"

"A new power?"

"What have I missed...?"

Author's notes: Sorry for the long delay, I've actually been planning this story for like 2 years now but now I'm actually starting it. I'd like to thank Nintendo Nut 1 for reminding me about my fanfiction ideas, I hope you like it!My editor Sara for cleaning up this story and correcting it so it doesn't sound stupid. And lastly,I'd like to thank you for reading this. Sorry its short, I could use the excuse that it's a prelude, but I might have chapters as short, if not shorter, than this. Keep reading everyone, chapter one is coming soon!


	2. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I don't own the game, and if I did the game would have a plot...

Recap: Link, who had left SSBHQ two years ago, has returned to one of the biggest shocks of his life. His second home was left lying in ruins and all his friends have disappeared, save for one pink little warrior who looked lucky to be alive. What happened to the other smashers and can Link save them?

"Kirby!"

I ran over to my old friend and learned he was unconscious. I patched up his wounds and made a fire just waiting for him to wake up. It was still daylight, but around this place it seemed like the sun would never shine. This place...what am I saying? This place is my home! What could have happened here while I was gone?

"...uhm..."

"Kirby? Buddy? Are you awake?"

He opened his eyes slowly, then shot open suddenly, trying to figure out what happened.

"Wah! W-where am I?"

He looked around frantically until his eyes met with mine.

"Link!"

A joyful demeanor shone on his face, but just as quickly a cold, untrusting feature replaced it. He jumped backwards and into a defensive stance.

"How do I know that you're really Link?"

"Kirby?"

"Prove who you are, stranger!"

It was then that I received another big shock, Kirby, the most innocent and naive of all the smashers, was no longer trusting and unsure of my identity. But the thing I noticed was that behind his brave front, there was fear and loneliness in his eyes. Now I know something must have happened, something big enough to take the joy out of the most cheerful of smasher's eyes and replace it with a scared, defeated look. I started racking my brain for something to prove that it was me and then it hit me. I took out my ocarina and started playing a tune. Soon the young warrior relaxed and sat down, it seemed we can finally talk and catch up and- ..._Wait a minute_!

"Kirby! You can _talk_?"

"Link! It is you! I can't believe you're actually here!"

Kirby ran up for a hug while I was still reeling in shock over his ability to speak.

"Haha, I learned how to talk a year ago from Yoshi, he found some magic cookies and when we ate them we could talk and everyone could understand us! But unfortunately they didn't seem to work for Pikachu and Jigglypuff."

"Wow! I really...missed a lot haven't I?"

"Yeah...you did." Said Kirby, turning away from me. His cheerful expression turning into a sad one...

"Kirby...what happened here?" I figured unless I was blunt we'd get nothing accomplished.

"..."

Silence was all I got from him, his back was turned to me and all I heard were a few muffled sounds of sniffling.

"Tell me Kirby. Is... he back?"

Suddenly Kirby turned around with wide eyes and hugged me tightly. He started crying as if this was the only time he felt safe enough to let out his fears and sorrow. And it probably was.

After 15 minutes of comforting Kirby he finally felt ready to tell me all that happened.

"Yes Link, he's back for revenge, but he isn't alone this time. I didn't get a clear shot of his accomplice, but he's just as strong, if not stronger than him. The Master Hand has returned, and he's stronger than ever."

I could scarcely believe what I was hearing. I never thought to take the warning in my letter seriously, but now it was reality.

"Kirby, Where is everybody? I'm sure together we can all fight him and whatever allies he may have! We just have to work together and-"

I was quickly cut off by the shaking of Kirby's head and tears streaming down his face. He then pulled out a small figurine, one by one, looking like each of the smashers.

"The Master Hand already thought about that and now this is what's left. He took over the Super Smash Brothers universe and made clones of everyone! The only problem he had with that was he couldn't copy our powers...so he turned everyone into these trophies he calls them, stole our powers and put them into his clones!"

"Trophies, clones? But Kirby if he couldn't copy our powers before how was he able to do so now?"

"That's...where I come into the story... One night he sent a clone of me to challenge me to a fight. The clone kept saying mean things to me, and taunting me; but he wouldn't attack me. I started the fight by using my special copy move, but then something happened that was very unexpected. Instead of me copying his moves, he _stole_ mine! And that's what the Master Hand used to steal everyone else's powers! The only one who got away was me Link... Before he turned me into a trophy there was a big explosion and I took everyone and made it out. The next thing I remember was waking up to you and a fire."

"...Well then I guess its up to just you and me. We'll have to be the ones who'll defeat the Master Hand and free everyone."

"What? Link! Are you crazy? I don't have _any_ of my powers now! I can't fly, turn into a rock, anything! And once he finds out you're here he'll take your powers too!"

I slowly stood up and looked at him with a confident grin. "But we'll never save them if we don't try, even if we fail our hope will give us a chance. We just need a little bit of courage."

"Link...That was so corny."

"Kirby, dare I say it, you've matured!"

"Ooh what a pretty bug..." Said Kirby, completely ignoring me looking at a stray caterpillar.

Heh...I guess not everything can change, can it?

Author's notes: Ok, if you haven't already guessed it, the main characters of this fic are Kirby and Link. I've always pictured Kirby as an innocent, naive child. So writing all the Kirby trama was kinda hard on me because...well...I didn't like it. That's why I inserted that whole final caterpillar scene, but...I think that was kinda lame too. Oh well. For that one part when Link stands up and delivers his whole courage speech, play Frog's theme from Chrono Trigger, reason? Because it's cool! Anyway, this isn't one of my favorite chapters and forgive me that its kinda boring, that and stupid. Oh, and the magic cookie idea is from the Super Mario RPG, remember, that's what Mario used to talk to the yoshis! BTW, I basically have the event plots down, but if you have an idea for those events with a mandatory character I'd love to hear it. I'd appreciate any suggestions or constructive criticism, anything to make this story better!

Next Chapter Preview (Quotes not in order of appearance)

"Would you like to see the new smashers?"

"They changed all the fighting arenas too?"

"Bombs! Bombs everywhere!"

"New items too!"

"Kirby! Get away and find _him_! He's our only hope now!"

"...Zelda...?"


End file.
